


Little Wonders

by Erstwhileknitter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caddy's there too but he's sleepin, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Parenthood, just warning ya, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erstwhileknitter/pseuds/Erstwhileknitter
Summary: Firbabies are born! Pumat sits with his newborns and considers what's to come.





	Little Wonders

They were so tiny compared to the world.  
Even in comparison to him, they were tiny. Delicate, even. They were so young and so new and the world was such a dangerous place. It was enough to make him bar the door and cast as many protection spells as possible just to keep them safe. Then again, Pumat reflected as he held his newborn children, part of parenthood was learning to let go.  
He sat in the rocker with a baby in each arm. They hadn’t moved into the nursery yet, but that step would come soon enough. For now, he wanted to keep their little family together. Here he could hold his twins and watch over his sleeping husband at the same time. Caduceus was snuggled in the bed beside them, claimed by exhaustion hours ago. Considering all the work that went into bringing the twins into the world, Pumat couldn’t blame him. He was just grateful they’d made it to term. He’d heard many stories of multiples being born prematurely and ending up in arcane incubators for interminable weeks. Yet here they were, healthy and well and bundled in hand knitted blankets. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.  
Pumat adjusted his arms, shifting them so they were closer to each other. AT this angle, only their feet could touch, but it was better than nothing. He was a little reluctant to separate them entirely. They’d spent their first hours of life still clinging to each other. Even their first bath had been a team activity. He’d been the one to do the honors. Initially, he’d been torn between wanting to care for his babies and wanting to see to Caduceus’s needs. In the end, Caduceus had put his foot down, insisting he look after the babies while his duplicates got him cleaned up and put to bed.  
“The first bath is important,” He’d told him. “I want you to be the one that does it.”  
And so he had, pouring water over their little heads as though baptizing them. They’d ended up as fraternal twins; the girl had taken Caduceus’s coloring and already had a smudge of pink hair on her head. The boy by contrast was the spitting image of Pumat as a baby. Pumat smiled at the memory. They’d been elated to learn they were having twins, so much so that they’d come up with twice as many potential baby names. That had gotten them into more than one debate.  
Panacea nuzzled closer to him, snuffling almost imperceptibly. She’d gotten her name from one of Caddy’s cousins. Her brother Lysander had almost been Lichen, but Pumat had objected.  
“Respectfully, dear, that’s also the name of a mouth disease.” He’d said as gently as he could. Caduceus, worn down from pregnancy hormones, had still teared up a little. In the end, they’d compromised and picked a name with roots in both their families.  
The quibbles they’d had seemed trivial now. All the stress over making sure Caduceus was healthy and the babies were developing properly had melted away the second he’d first touched them. Now they were real, more than just anticipation and hopes. He could stroke their tiny noses and count all their toes. It wouldn’t always be this peaceful; indeed, there were many sleepless nights and messy diapers ahead. But right now…  
Right now it was enough to watch over his sleeping family. Pumat pressed a kiss to each infant’s head, breathing in their clean new smell. He rocked slowly, humming a familiar lullaby. Despite the setting sun and the prospect of visitors tomorrow, he still had time to savor these little wonders.


End file.
